Cuddles and Snuggles
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco and Blaise are cold and their husbands are out running Patrol.   Hey that Ryhmes, cold and patrol, lol.  Slash, Mpreg


_**Cuddles and Snuggles**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Hary Potter or Twilight **_

_**Summary- Draco and Blaise are cold and their husbands are out running Patrol. **_

Draco Malfoy rolled over in his bed. The sheets felt like ice rubbing against his skin. Grumbling and mumbling about exhausting pregnancy that was stealing all his magic and stupid careless husbands who left him alone in bed, Draco slowly made his way down the stairs to the living room of the house he shared with his husband. Draco took a detour and went into the kitchen to get a drink, he took a sip of the water bottle while adjusting the thick bath robe he wearing over his pyjamas. Glancing at the clock he was surprised to find it was close to 11 o'clock at night. He had disappeared upstairs earlier that night with his husband so he could rest around 6 and he slept the whole time. At the sound of voices coming from the living room, Draco rubbed his barely eight month belly. He smiled down when he felt the small kick aiming at his hand.

"Well well sleeping beauty is awake." Draco sneered playfully at his best friend Blaise Zabini who was rubbing his own 4 month pregnant belly. It was only a slight bump, unlike Draco's small but very noticeable bump.

"Where is my husband?" Draco asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Blaise and started cuddling into the Italian. Blaise surprised a shiver before cuddling back into the blond.

"He out doing Patrol, with the pack." Emily Uley answered and she walked into the room carrying a tray off tea. Draco nodded and rested in his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Want some tea Draco?" Emily asked, Draco shook his head.

"Still doesn't like me." Draco normally loved tea but being pregnant didn't agree with his love for it. Emily smiled and sat down on one of the couches, Draco glanced over and noticed Seth and Leah Clearwater were both fast asleep on the living room floor.

It all had changed so fast, one minute Draco and Blaise were seconds away from receiving the Dark Mark and the next they were landing in the middle of the woods with a bunch of wolves surrounding them. The two later learned Severus Snape had made duplicate port keys, and when a certain word was spoken the two were sent all the way to Forks or more specifically to La Push forest. Draco took the honour and started explaining everything to the wolves so they would see the two wizards weren't threatening. Sam later took the honour and explained everything about the Quileute's, leaving out the imprinting part so that Paul and Jacob could do the honours with their chosen mates. Only a couple of months later, the ever so famous Harry Potter landed himself in La Push to inform Draco and Blaise Lord Voldemort was dead and so were any souls that would bound him to the earth. Draco and Blaise were relieved but the party was cut short when Harry told them they families and Snape had been killed. The Ministry was holding onto the Malfoy and Zabini accounts and they would never be able to access such accounts. Harry gave them each a large sum of money for the to survive on and the promise to send more every couple of years, before he left returning to England.

Only a year and half after Jacob confessed to Draco about the imprint and being in love with him, the couple celebrated a small wedding on the beach. Blaise and Paul celebrated a small bonding just months before. And now almost three years since the two landed in the woods they were married and both expecting much to the shock of their husbands.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the loud banging by the back door, and the obnoxious laughter coming from the pack of wolves.

"Shut the damn door. It's cold in here." Draco yelled, his hormones were a scary adventure from the pack to suffer from. Blaise the usual calm Slytherin was almost three times worse when he wanted to be. The loud slam of the door made Draco huff in annoyance. Draco glanced out the window and noticed in was snowing once again. The pack entered the living room, Jacob and Paul stopped to see their husbands cuddling before glancing at Emily with a raised eyebrow. She didn't notice though to busy cuddling Sam as her husband showered her with kisses. Jared said his goodbyes and headed to the house he shared with his fiancé Kim. Embry had went over to Leah and woke her up from her nap before pulling her on to his lap so he could hold her. Quil huffed at the fact that his own imprint was probably in her bed sleeping and dreaming about unicorns and sat with his back against the coffee table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello Love, may I ask why you are cuddling Blaise?" Jacob questioned as he took a seat on the couch. Draco glared at his husband and snuggled further into Blaise. Blaise sighed and turned his head to kiss Paul who took a seat next to him.

"I'm cold and you left me in the cold bed all by my self." Jacob frowned at him and turned to glare at Sam who was sitting on the couch with Emily in his lap. 'Your fault' he mouthed to his alpha before turning back to his husband.

"I'll warm you up love. Let Blaise cuddle with his own husband and you can cuddle with me." Draco considered his options for a second before shoving away from Blaise and crawling into Jacob's lap. Draco sighed and let himself melt into his husband's warm body. Jacob smiled and kissed the blond on the head and placed a hand on the baby bump. Everyone enjoyed the cold winter night by snuggling with their imprints, other than Quil, whose imprint had just celebrated her 7th birthday and Seth, who was chasing after bad vampires in his wonderful dream land.

_**Hope you like it. It started out as a Draco/Paul but I was watching New Moon and Taylor Lautner's wonderful acting skills made me change my mind, so it changed it Draco/Jacob. **_


End file.
